Kingdom Hearts: A Devil's Lullaby
by Vampettes
Summary: Post KHII, An ancient evil is awakaning, Spreading chaos in its path, its up to Sora, Riku and Kairi to stop it. but this Evil handles things a little differently... through Song...
1. We are One

The sun illuminated the tranquil sea, spreading a white shimmer of light throughout the island, pouring in more and more light as it rose. Sunrise had always been the most peaceful time on the island, not necessarily the fun or prettiest, but defiantly the most relaxing. It had been a week since the boys returned to the island, Sora and Riku, my best friends in the whole of the universe, and always will be. Who am I you ask?

I'm Kairi. Just Kairi.

The wooden crafted pier creaked as I lay back, shuffling to get comfortable. The sky was now a crystal clear blue, merging itself with the ocean.

"Morning, Kairi!" A gentle voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Scurrying to an upright position, I felt a smile emerge on my face.

"Morning Sora" Sora never was one for morning's, or anytime of the day for that matter, that's what made him so different I suppose, that and his heart. A heart filled with so much light and joy, it outshone most peoples; it was not hard to see why the key blade had entrusted him to be its master.

"What are you doing up so early?" I enquired, still staring at the sea.

"Could say the same thing about you" Was his best reply, yawning he slumped down beside me, I couldn't stop myself from giggling, I told you he wasn't a morning person.

"Touché"

"Hey guys!" Came an overly cheery voice, from behind, Riku as always was up early, fresh and willing to go in the morning, always up for an adventure. Well one that wouldn't end up with him giving in to the dark side.

"Hey Riku" I replied, taking in his greeting smile. Everything was perfect know, the three of us together again, at last. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sunrise until a question I tended to avoid broke the silence.

"So guys…what exactly do we do now?" Sora asked as I turned my head avoiding making eye contact, I knew Sora wanted to get back out there and visit more worlds, save civilisations and stuff, but then what would happen to us, the perfect life we lived before Organisation XIII and Maleficent came and screwed everything up.

In a way the sights and places I have seen, have been worth the struggle, the few people I have met have alone been so interesting, What it would be like to be Sora and have seen all those places…it would have been marvellous.

"I-I don't know…" I stammered, and then something weird, compelling yet wonderful happened. The waves were making music, along with the swaying trees in different pitches all in tune, and Riku opened his mouth…

**Riku- As you go through life you'll see**

**There is so much that we**

**Don't understand**

**And the only thing we know**

**Is things don't always go**

**The way we planned**

**But you'll see every day**

**That we'll never turn away**

**When it seems all your dreams come undone**

**We will stand by your side**

**Filled with hope and filled with pride**

**We are more than we are**

**We are one**

The music was flowing, echoing throughout the entire island, we had made our way across the beach gliding to the music. I walked up towards the sea, staring at the horizon as the wind hit my face sending percussion across the beach.

**Kairi- ****If there's so much I must be**

**Can I still just be me**

**The way I am?**

**Can I trust in my own heart**

**Or am I just one part**

**Of some big plan?**

**Sora- ****Even those who are gone**

**Are with us as we go on**

**Your journey has only begun**

**Tears of pain, tears of joy**

**One thing nothing can destroy**

**Is our pride, deep inside**

**We are one**

**All- We are one, you and I**

**We are like the earth and sky**

**One family under the sun**

**All the wisdom to lead**

**All the courage that you need**

**You will find when you see**

**We are one**

We stood there in silence for several minutes as the percussion dimmed, leaving us in the middle of the beach wondering what just happened. I felt the need to break the silence, but what was I supposed to say, Hey that was awesome we should make our own band? Something strange had just happened although it was fairly likeable; it meant something was wrong somewhere and the best person to ask about it would be King Mickey, leaving us on another action packed adventure, great.

"Umm… I-I have a slight feeling, that something was wrong with that picture." I stammered walking over to the two rigid teens.

"Y-yeah, Eeeh…maybe we should ask someone about it?" Riku replied emerging back into reality.

"Yeah, I think its time for another trip to Disney castle, if it's happened to us its probable that it's happening to everybody" Sora added, once again yielding his key blade.

"Guys, what kind of Dark creature, destroys there victims by making them sing?" I blurted out trying to get my head around the quiet amusing fact.

"One that hasn't seen organisation XIII, Maleficent, or heard of us" Sora chuckled, making his way towards the islands keyhole. Before stopping abruptly in front of us, making me and Riku nearly crash into him, as he turned around I noticed a strange glint in his eye, one that I had seen before, but where?

"Um…Guys, I don't think that its such a good idea if all of us go, if something is happening out there, I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me, I.."

"No way, no way you're leaving me on this island again, There's no…"Riku cut me off.

"Kairi…Calm… Sora I understand what you're saying but me and Kairi have our own key blades now, we can defend ourselves…Besides I got overtaken by the dark side, and overcame it…I know al their tricks, and Kairi…well Kairi is Kairi, we will be fine"

Sora smiled, as he knew there was no way we would let him go alone. Facing towards each other, we piled our hands together in the middle, making Riku Chuckle…

"We are one…"


	2. I Won't Say It

Not been the best of weeks for me, so this may not be up to standards…

Dedicated To Earl… Rest in Piece x

Luckily for us Sora had gotten better at using his key blade and was able to lead us straight to Disney castle, God how I would of killed him if we ended up in some far away plane. Anyway, through the journey we had all remained silent except for times we needed to speak, we were all to worried that if we did it would be Mama Mia all over again. Walking through the palace gardens, I kept close to Riku and Sora, if I got lost in this maze of a garden I probably would be stuck here forever, should have taken geography. I sighed as the voices in my head battled out with my thoughts. Making me sound Crazy Huh?

"What's up Kairi?" Sora enquired obviously noticing my annoyance, which was a surprise as Sora is usually so dense.

"Nothing…just a little bored" I replied linking my fingers together, making him laugh.

"You should be happy that no demonic forces have tried to kill us yet" Sora had a point, at least we haven't had a near brush with death yet, that would be a good thing, right?

"Yeah but when they take this long to attack it usually means they are plotting something, preferably big" Riku had to go and ruin it; my shoulders slumped as I noted how right he was.

"It will be alright Kairi, it always is…I'll keep you safe" I felt myself turning red, stupid Sora, he always had to go and take my breath away. Although most of the time he was completely dense he did have good qualities within him; his heart was pure and full of goodness; he was always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on; out of it all Sora would constantly risk his life for you, for the greater good.

After a few minutes; which seemed like hours to me, of perilous walking, we emerged at a magnificent lavender door, the detail was astonishing, tiny perfect carvings covering the entire door, leaving me in awe. We were greeted by an extremely cheerful Daisy, flowing across the floor in her elegant gown.

"Oh My! Sora, how wonderful to see you again and in one piece no less" She said devouring Sora into a hug.

"So this mean's Your Riku and Kairi!" She declared bringing me and Riku into the same hug, cutting off our air circulation. After a few seconds of gasping for air she let go with a sweet grin on her face, turned around and yelled.

"Minnie! There are people here who I think you should see" I thanked her as we were ushered inside a great hall, decorated with giant murals, and majestic furniture. Daisy introduced us (in mine and Riku's case) to Queen Minnie, which ended us up in the same situation as when we met Daisy.

Queen Minnie Informed us that Mickey was running an errand, at that we were welcome to wait for him at there home. Sora met up with Donald and Goofy, remembering their travels together, Riku left to explore the castle, leaving me alone wandering through the gardens.

My thoughts once again wondered back to Sora, strange how they did that, always revolved around him. His Cerulean Blue orbs, flowing with emotion, comforting yet mysterious, and his hair; his hair that made me giggle; that never seemed to disappoint; that made him unique. I was falling for my best friend and there was nothing I could do about it…

**Kairi- ****If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!**

It was happening all over again, but this time my thoughts were embedded between the lyrics, Oh god. How I hoped that I was alone, that no one could realise my thoughts, at this moment in time I was like an open book, for anyone to read.

Unfortunately, I wasn't very lucky…

"Kairi...Oh here you are dear I-"Minnie and Daisy, had found me at the worst possible time. What happened next I really didn't see coming…

**Minnie- Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
M&D- Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Daisy- Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
M&D- Who you're thinkin' of**

No way had they just joined in. What the hell was happening? Looks like it's just not me Riku and Sora that are being affected.

**Kairi- No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

**M&D- You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh**

**Kairi- It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

**Kairi-I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

**M&D- You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?**

**Kairi- Whoa**

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

**M&D- Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love**

**Kairi**-**This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love**

**M&D- You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love**

**Kairi-You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**

**M&D-Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**

I leant back across the cold marble ledge on the tranquil pond, a breeze brushing through my hair…

**Kairi- Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love**

This is when the music died down, and I awaited my fate, shoot me know why don't you. Things could have not been worse; I turned around to see widely amused Queen Minnie and Daisy in quiet unusual positions, until they broke the silence with roaring laughter.

"I quite liked that song, better than mine, and our choreography was remarkable, right Daisy?" Inquired Minnie, who was brushing dust of her robes.

"Yes, we were some astonishing Muses Minnie. I have to say, Kairi your song was remarkable, and very catchy." Turning to me the duo, sported some amusing grins before strolling towards me cornering me against the edge of the pond.

"Y-yeah…well that's what we are here to ask about, I-it happened before….at destiny islands" I stammered attempting to gather all my thoughts together, before I was interrupted.

"Say… that song doesn't have anything to do with a certain key blade yielder?" Inquire Daisy in a teasing tone.

"What, Wh-a...Wha? No-N-no" Was all I could manage escaping my mouth as a muffled whisper.

"It okay dear we won't tell, everything has its time" Said Minnie noticing my blush, as they linked arm's with me and lead me towards the castle. This was going to be interesting…

Oh Sora, what am I going to do about you?

At least out loud, I won't say I'm in Love…

Please R and R

x


	3. I just Can't Wait

**Hey, just to say that I am always open to suggestions, and criticism if it's not to harsh ^^. I'm not too good at literature. This is what happens when I get stuck inside with no internet connection during a thunderstorm. **

**Vampette- Roll the disclaimer…**

**Kairi- Vampettes, does not own kingdom hearts in any way shape or form, the songs and characters belong to Disney and not her, believe me she knows that. **

**Sora- P**_**sst Kairi… you forgot about the plot…**_

**Kairi- **_**I was getting to that,**_** the plot is her own as she could not find a story like this on fan fiction, so instead of waiting she took matters into her own hands.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

"Finally" Riku moaned, as Kairi, Minnie and Daisy entered the room. They had all gathered in the main hall, joining the king so they were only waiting for Kairi to conclude the group.

"Get lost?" Teased Riku, as I took my place next to Sora on the snug sofa. Kari's face turned crimson when Minnie and Daisy Laughed at his remark, some private inside joke I suppose.

"No" Kairi shot back, failing to come up with a better answer than "Err…Girl Stuff" Me and Riku exchanged weird glances, before shaking it off. Girls are confusing.

"So what we miss?" asked Minnie as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Actually nothing, It seems that this has been happening to everyone, but no one has a clue why" I answered placing my hands behind my head, looking upwards.

"We don't have a clue what to do" said Mickey in a defeated tone.

"Has this ever happened before?" asked a quiet voice, no doubt Kairi's.

"Well…Gosh I don't know, if it has it would be recorded in a book somewhere in the library, I suppose" replied Mickey, a smile bordering on his face.

"Minnie dear, could you show our guests to the library and see if you can find anything out about our situation?" asked Mickey placing a finger on his chin, "Me and Sora have something to sort out".

"We do?" I didn't know whether to be worried or happy that he wanted to speak to me separately, looks like the circumstances are more threatening than I thought. I followed King Mickey through the never ending hallways until we finally arrived at his study. I followed Mickey as he wandered towards his lavish open window, stuck in awe at the view in front of me. The landscape was filled with healthy rolling hills accompanied by lash forests and quaint villages; if you squinted you could just about see the calm turquoise sea.

"It's so beautiful…" I sighed, so relaxing and peaceful, Kairi would love the view… wait there I go again, thinking about Kairi, just Kairi. It's weird that's been happening a lot recently, Sure I couldn't imagine my life without her, but it feels like I couldn't imagine her as just a friend, like I want more. Selfish Huh? I shouldn't be thinking about her like this, I shouldn't want her just for myself, she is my best friend and I should respect her, god what am I turning into.

"Yeah…It will be yours someday" Mickey broke my train of thought, I sighed.

"Yeah…" a sudden surge of realisation hit me, did he just say what I think he did?

"Wait what?"

"Sora" Mickey sighed "I've been doing some thinking… I'm getting old; the days are passing by so quickly, before you know it I will be long gone, I want to do something different, spend the rest of my life travelling with Minnie and show her the world's, its not fair on her, she has only ever known Disney castle…and I think its time to move on, that leaves me with the problem of who the next king will be, I don not have an heir, but I feel the closest thing to that is you, I've watched you mature and grow, you would be a perfect king, to rule all those universes, you know most of them anyway… I- I Sora, I want you to take my place and be the next king, will you?"

He had me speechless, what was I supposed to say, no way was I going to let him down, but what about Kairi and Riku, and my home at destiny islands? What would happen to all that.

"Your majesty, if I said yes, what would happen to my friends and my home?" I inquired, turning around to face him.

"It's up to you… Gosh Sora I'm not asking you to do this know, Just in the future, your friends can live here, or you could still live with them on the islands, you could have an easy portal between the two worlds, there's no need to worry" that had moulded my answer, one there was no way I would let him down and two being king of all the worlds, who would say no to that.

"You can count on me your majesty" I replied triumph lining my expression.

"Does that mean you will do it?" Asked Mickey with every sense of hope within his voice.

"Yeah, why not" I replied as I was engulfed in a huge hug, which for the third time today cut of my air circulation.

"Thanks Sora, I must go tell Minnie" with that he had dashed off out the room, skidding along the floor. I walked out of his study attempting to follow him, when all of a sudden something caught my eye; it was a delicate door encrypted within it was the words… "Hall of kings". Curiosity over came me and I pushed open the door revealing a massive circular room, decorated with portraits of different people, some men, some women, some old, some young, but all wearing the same head piece; a crown. Just to think if all went well, one day I could make my mark on the hall and be remembered always, by everyone across so many worlds.

"Sora, Sora…Sora" Came a booming voice no doubt Donald's.

"In here!" I yelled as he pushed open the door.

"King Mickey told us everything…"

"I know isn't it great!" I unknowingly interrupted, spinning around like a little kid in a candy store.

"Sora, do you think you will be able to be king…" Donald asked; worry emanating through his tone, making me laugh.

"No need to worry Donald…"

I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

Donald-I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

Sora- I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

Donald- Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

Sora- Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Sora- No one saying do this

Donald- Now when I said that--

"Sora, Sora I-I…" Kairi was interrupted when her musical side decided to take centre stage.

Kairi- No one saying be there

Donald- What I meant was--

Sora- No one saying stop that

Donald-What you don't realize—

K&S- No one saying see here

Donald-Now see here!

Sora- Free to run around all day

Donald- That's definitely out—

Sora- Free to do it all my way!

Donald- I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart

Kairi- Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

Donald- If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Sora- Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Kairi- Everybody look right

K&S- Everywhere you look I'm--

Sora- Standing in the spotlight

Donald- Not yet

A chill spread through the air gliding past me, making me notice that we weren't the only people in here. The paintings literally had taken on a life of their own...

Paintings- Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Sora's finest fling

Sora- Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Kairi- Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

S&K- Oh, I just can't wait...

Kairi- Just can't wait

Sora- To be king!

This is where once again the music died down and we were all left in a state of shock, staring at each other without a single word for what seemed like an eternity.

"This is getting way out of hand" Complained Kairi.

"Tell me about it" Was all I mustered as we strode out of the doors into the corridor. Kairi and Donald unnoticed my pause and continued walking, as I turned to take one more look inside the room, before steadily closing the door.

"I just can't wait to be king" I sighed.

**Please R & R**

**I'm not sure whether I should continue it********. **


	4. Be Prepeard

**Hey I seem to be updating quite quick, well for me. ^^**

**I get bored easily, Anyway I have planned out the rest of the story And ****HOPE**** that this will turn out alright.**

**As Kairi said before I do not own Kingdom hearts or the songs used.**

**Have a nice day ^^. **

**Dedicated to Earl.**

**xxx**

We had been searching through the books for what seemed like hours, and yet the only clue we had was something called Vainton, whatever that was. Moments before king Mickey had found this rather rustic looking book covered in weird encryptions, within it were brutal pictures of singed corpses and one certain word…

_Vainton_

The same word written over and over again throughout the worn pages of the book. I sighed and slammed the book shut, feeling more lost than to begin with. After nervously stumbling in Kairi, Sora and Donald had wandered to different sections of the library in silence, burying their heads in books.

"Any luck Guys?" I shouted across the room, startling the fidgeting teens. In any other library I would have been kicked out for that, not like I would have been in a library in the first place, never been the kind of person for books, physically fighting was always more interesting, not to mention fun.

"None here" Replied Sora, "Same" echoed Kairi, as they both strode towards me. Sora, being the lazy bum he was, flopped down on the desk in front of me, while Kairi casually took a seat, probably the more comfortable choice.

"Vainton…Vainton, Vainton?" Sora sighed "What the heck is a Vainton, I mean could it be any more cryptic".

"What if…" Kairi trailed off as me and Sora stared at her waiting for her to finish her sentence, she reluctantly gave in.

"What If it's not something, but somewhere?" Kairi was making sense, if it was a location, then all we would have to do was get there to find the answers we were looking for.

"Yeah, and if it is a place then they key blade can easily take us straight there!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Sora, waving around his key blade. "Let's go!" I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when King Mickey appeared behind Sora.

"Gosh… know you guys be careful, anything could be out there" Sora spun around startled by Mickey's sudden appearance, we all nodded to the king, ensuring him of our answer.

"Sora, I think it would be a good idea to warn your friends in the other worlds about this

And preferably bring them all together" explained Mickey Yielding his own key blade, "I've got some more errands to run, but I will meet up with you later" After saying goodbye to King Mickey we met up with Donald and goofy, Sora summoned his key blade and pointed it forward as we all gripped onto him for dear life; the scenery disappeared as bright white lights engulfed us all taking us out of the atmosphere.

I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the new scenery; quaint stone houses surrounded us, decorated with thatched roofing and characteristic wooden windows.

In front of us was a large opening filled with busying people, dressed in what looked like medieval clothing.

"Everyone Okay?" I asked, doing a people count, Sora Donald and goofy were picking themselves up off the ground, while Kairi was awestruck at the scenery.

"It so Pretty" Came a mumble from Kairi, as she walked towards the hectic square.

"Careful Kairi, You don't know what its like here" I warned as I caught up with her, soon joined by Sora, Donald and Goofy. We wandered through the streets, every so often getting weird looks of the locals, probably due to our modern clothing. Before long a magnificent sapphire castle came into view, making us all pause. As I extended my arm ready to knock at the castle gate, I stopped as a puzzled man swung it open, staring at each of us before his eyes abruptly landed on Kairi, and a smile emerged on his face.

"Princess, Your back!" The man Said as he lunged forward to engulf Kairi in a hug, but was immediately stopped as Sora placed himself in front of her.

"Err, I think you have the wrong person…sir" I said hastily feeling the tension rise in the air. The man stared at Sora, not knowing how to react, instead he held out his hand to Sora, which Sora reluctantly accepted.

"Raven"

"Sora" He replied "these are my friends, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy" He said singling us off one by one.

* * *

They were starting to give me a headache, ever since the "defeat" all they have done is argue, acting like little kids. How is one supposed to overthrow the world with these lot, the job description did not mention this. Ignorant misfits.

"Give it a rest larxene, if it wasn't for you we could have destroyed that kid, you're weak and useless…" Moaned luxord, making the same point for the 5th time today.

"Oh whatever, want to test that theory! May I remind you that he defeated you too, if it wasn't for Demyx's resurrection spell we all wouldn't be here!" Remarked Larxene, inching dangerously close to Luxford's face, noisily gritting her teeth, ready to fight. I couldn't take it any more, conflict about things that did not matter, if they did not shut up I would have had to finish the job Sora started, this time there would be no second chances.

"Enough!" I growled startling the group, the quarrelling stopped as they all turned to face me.

"You idiot's are wallowing in your mistakes, when you should be thinking about how to fix them… have you all forgotten what our mission is?!" The group fidgeted, and replied in an orderly fashion…

"No Xemnas"

A dark hollow drum beat echoed throughout the room, making some of the organisation look around in confusion. Then more noises, which turned into rhythms then into tunes, music was appearing travelling through the atmosphere, somehow directing my thoughts…

**Xemnas- I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer**

**  
Axel- And where do we feature?**

**  
Xemnas- Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!**

**  
**The music slowly died down…

**  
Xigbar- Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?**

**  
Xemnas- For the death of the king.**

**  
Xaldin- Why? Is he sick?**

**  
Xemnas- No, fool-- we're going to kill him. And Sora too.**

**  
Vexen- Great idea! Who needs a king?**

**  
Vexen & Lexaeus- No king! No king! la--la-la--la-laa-laa!**

**  
Xemnas- Idiots! There will be a king!  
Vexen- Hey, but you said, uh...  
Xemnas- I will be king! ...Stick with me, and the worlds will be ours!**

**  
Zexion & ****Saïx-** **Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**

**  
Everyone- Long live the king! Long live the king!**

**  
**That's when the music began again, filling the space confined within the room…**  
**

**Everyone- It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.  
Xemnas - Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century**

**  
**_**Larxene- Oooh!**_

**  
Xemnas- Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

_**  
Larxene- Oooh... La! La! La!**_

**  
Xemnas- Meticulous planning**

**  
**_**Axel- We'll have power!**_

**  
Xemnas- Tenacity spanning**

**  
**_**Marluxia- And revenge!**_

**  
Xemnas- Decades of denial**

**  
**_**Demyx- He'll be dead!**_

**  
Xemnas- Is simply why I'll**

**  
**_**Luxord- we'll be fed!**_

**  
Xemnas- Be king undisputed**

_**  
Vexen- Aaaaaaah...**_

**  
Xemnas- Respected, saluted**

**  
**_**..aaaaaaah...**_

**  
And seen for the wonder I am**

**  
**_**...aaaaaaah!**_

**  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**  
**_**Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

**  
Xemnas- Be prepared!**

****

All- Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

* * *

"What??!" Screeched Sora, sending an echo throughout the castle.

"You expect Kairi to stay here, a place she has never been before, so you can make her impose as your princess because they look alike, who has mysteriously vanished off the face of the earth, just so you can save your own arse?!

After our introductions, raven had hospitably shown us around the stunning palace gardens, only then to admit that he needed a favour that only a certain one of us could fulfil, Kairi.

Sora had straight out refused to have Kairi stay, if she was found out she would be classed as an impostor and imprisoned, there was no way Sora would risk it.

Everyone stayed silent, due to Sora's outburst, only then did I realise Kairi had not once spoken about the matter.

"Sora, I don't think you understand If the people realise their princess is missing it will start a widespread panic, not to mention we would be an easy invasion target" Pleaded Raven.

"No" replied Sora simply, looking him sternly in the eyes. The two's eyes remained locked in which looked like their own private staring competition.

"Fine, Stupid curse… friging lousy prophecy….Twat Vainton…all screwed" Muttered Raven under his breath as he headed towards the door, which caused Kairi to speak.

"What do you know about Vainton?" Raven paused, and turned towards Kairi, taking a deep breath he placed his hands on his hips and a smile emerged.

"Hmmm….. I will make a deal with you princess, I will tell you what you want to know about Vainton, if you accept my proposal?" God this guy was starting to get really annoying; he kept dragging Kairi into this. Sora shot out of his seat, angered by his continuous pleading but was unexpectedly stopped when Kairi opened her mouth.

"Done"

**This took me quiet a while to write, I didn't really know where it was going but Oh well. Thank you for your amazing comments ******

**Please Please R& R. xx**


	5. Can You Feel The Love

**I disappeared off the face of the earth for a month or so, just to get some ideas for my fanfic… well maybe I was just on work experience and was finding it extremely hard to find some spare time, then at the start of the holidays, I got stranded in Wales without a computer so I couldn't update; that's where pen and paper comes in =]. This chapter may be a little bit shorter than the rest, but I will make the next one longer, hope this chapter meets your expectations, thankyouuuu ^^**

…

**(Kairi?)**

**Kairi- yeah?**

**(Kairi the disclaim…oh never mind)**

**I do not own kingdom hearts or the songs, I don't know why we have to say it when its obvious that kingdom hearts fan fiction writers, would not be publishing their stories on here if they did.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

* * *

I felt my jaw drop as Kairi's words started to register in my mind; she had just gone and accepted some stranger's proposal of imposing a princess in a foreign land, just so she could get some information. But that was not the only thing that was scaring me, Kairi had no experience of being a princess, well none she could remember. Meaning if this went wrong it could end very badly, she would be put in immediate and unnecessary danger, for some information we may not need.

"Kairi!" I exclaimed, ready to whisk her off her feet and drag her outside, while she linked her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

"Sora, can I speak to you…Privately" Kairi asked refraining from making eye contact with me. I reluctantly agreed, and slowly followed her to the deserted hallway we had passed through on the way into the castle. I was caught off guard as she suddenly stopped.

"Sora" Kairi sighed, turning around to face me. Her puppy dog eyes bawling into mine, why did she always have that effect on me, my troubles and fears melting away at her touch, her voice, that soothing harmony leaving me gripped onto every word that left her mouth… No Sora keep focused! By this time my eyes had wondered across her figure and landed rather abruptly on her glossed lips, leaving a rather bemused Kairi waving a hand in front of my face aiming to catch my attention. I felt my face heat up, blushing a deep crimson as I came crashing back down to reality, muttering a mindful "sorry" accompanied by a cheesy smile.

"Okay_" Kairi said dragging out each syllable, while dramatically raising her eyebrows.

"Sora, I'm going to have to ask you to just trust me please, I know what I am doing and just think about it, here I would be doing something useful, I wont be a burden to you… a-and if we get information of raven we will be closer to solving this mystery so you can kick some bad guy butt, then we can be rid of all this Mama-Mia" She was trying so hard to effectively convince me of her just cause, which just left me smiling, I opened my mouth to reply but Kairi got there first.

"…and I could also go back to my roots and find out well…what It would be like…a-and…"

"Okay" I simply stated.

"…please Sora… this would mean so much to me…" Kairi continued, oblivious to my agreement.

"Okay" I repeated, slightly louder than last time.

"B-but…I could…did you just say okay?" Kairi asked obviously confused, tilting her head to the one side, whilst examining my facial expression.

"Yes Kairi I did, I know that I can't stop you from doing what you think is right, its like trying to reason with a brick wall".

And then she did something that shook me to the core…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Gosh Donald, where could they have gone?" Goofy asked, walking alongside a rather annoyed Donald. Who simply replied…

"You leave then alone for two minutes and they get lost in the castle, what the heck could they be…" as they turned the corner Donald suddenly halted causing Goofy to smack into the back of him.

"Ouch….You…You…Goof…" Donald stated before setting shushed by Goofy. A few meters in front of them was Kairi with her arms wrapped around Sora, who seemed to be a light shade of red…

"I can see what's happening" Whispered Donald.

"What?" Replied Goofy confused.

"And they don't have a clue" Donald continued.

"Who" asked Goofy.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line… Our trio's down to two."

"Oh" Goofy was finally catching on.

"Ze sweet caress of twilight" Donald sang, sarcastically mocking the French.

"There's magic everywhere,

And with all this romantic atmosphere,

Disasters in the air" It was happening again, music filtered through the room, overshadowing all of the other noises in the castle. There was a bang as the nearest door swung open, giving way to a choir of servants…

**Servants- Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things**

**Sora- So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me**

**Kairi- He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?**

**Servants- Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are**

**Donald- And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed**

**Goofy- His carefree days with us are history**

**D&G- In short, our pal is doomed**

As the music died down Donald and Goofy stared at each other for a moment before hastily retreating.

Meanwhile Kairi and Sora were completely oblivious to the events that had just unfolded, and had continued to look each other in the eyes, admiringly but almost as though searching, before Kairi asked "Did you say something?"

**Okay Yeah...Did i mention i was stuck for ideas...**

**Thankyou lovely people who have reviewed! You are amazing ^^**

**R&R**

**xx**


	6. He Lives In You

Yeah I know the story died for a little while, I lost all of my data, I had a whole plan of this story mapped out, and kaboom it's gone Oooh well, don't think anyone was waiting for this one anyway :L

Peace out x

"Your room sir" After a long winded tour around the castle, the trio had been led separately to their rooms, which to Sora's relief, were situated next to each other so that he could keep track of Kairi and Riku. The pure white walls reflected the suns twilight rays, bouncing off what looked like glass, maybe crystal furniture. Sora was scared to move, one wrong step and he could be paying for the breakages for the rest of his life. How was he expected to stay in a room this delicate, surely this was a joke? However the stunning, crystal, four poster bed placed in the middle of the room did not confirm his suspicions.

"Urm… I think there's been a slight mistake..." Sora turned to notice his guide had disappeared, probably in on the joke. The clear white curtains caught in a gust of wind, brought Sora's attention towards the far end of the room to yet more crystal; as was his understanding, furniture. Sora was no were near in his comfort zone. The room seemed familiar somehow, shockingly familiar. A reminder of a far of dream, a dream that he couldn't get to, that was near to impossible to access. It made him want to claw through his memories and discover this sense of déjà vu, liberating his nagging feeling.

The delicate glass beneath his fingers made Sora uneasy, as he traced the outlines of an engraved crystal dresser; with its reflective surface basking the room in sunlight. The detail was remarkable, every curve and engraved swirl refined to perfection. Such beauty, this could not be man made, most likely a product of magic, sorcery maybe. To his left was a lengthy mirror, finished with polished decorations, perfect in every detail, and just tall enough for Sora to see his full reflection. But that's not what caught his attention.

Sora had no reflection; instead grinning back at him was a young (hair defying gravity) blonde boy, Sora's nobody.

Roxas.

Sure he had seen Roxas a lot before, in his mind for one, and sometimes he would catch glimpses of him in the mirror, always smiling. This time caught Sora of guard, as the whole of his body had been replaced by Roxas'. How weird. There was no hesitancy from his nobody, as Roxas' hand imitated the path of Sora's, joining at the fingertips through the mirror.

A hypnotic melody met Sora's ears, calling to him. Whispering his name, his nobodies and another's, someone he couldn't put a face to.

_Sora, Roxas, Ven. Sora, Roxas, Ven. Sora, Roxas V..e… n… _

Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling

-Whispers- _Oh, oh, iyo  
Mamela  
Oh, oh, iyo_

And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers

_Oh, oh, iyo  
Oh, mamela  
Oh, oh, iyo_  
_  
_Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear the words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith

Hela hey mamela

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In _your_ **reflection**  
He lives in you

* * *

Kairi had spent the last half an hour staring out of; what was to be, her new bedrooms window. The large arched window framed the new world's scenery perfectly, Kairi's room faced towards the east, meaning that she hopefully would be able to see the sunrise, counting on this world following the same sun cycle as destiny island. Beyond the castle walls were rolling hills, continuing as far as the eye could see, a pastel green… no, purple. How odd, the mountains had faded from a light green through to delicate lavender. Maybe it was the position of the sun, and how it reflected off the hills.

Kairi's attention was torn away from the inspiring view as her door was knocked, before abruptly swinging open. Riku waltzed through her room and wasted no time in flinging himself on her couch, or 'love seat' as they were better known, leaving Sora leaning against her door post.

"Kairi, we need to talk-" Riku started before Kairi cut him off.

"No need Riku, I have already had this conversation with Sora. So no, I will not change my mind, no I will not rethink and no you cannot have that..."

Referring to the carved Athame Riku had found upon Kairi's desk; a trinket worth more money than he had ever seen, and was twirling against the tip of his finger.

"This may be the only way I can help you guys, I'm not leaving it all down to you again. I want to help!" Kairi had ended up gripping the windowsill, squeezing tightly, trying to clam herself down, before she literally exploded. Kairi was always the 'Damsel in distress' of the trio, helpless and weak, but that wasn't her at all, she was a fighter, and she was going to prove it.

That was when the music started, great another sing song…

I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was

Riku went red. It wasn't another demonic musical, instead it was his cell phone…with one epic ring tone…

To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Teach Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

"Ahhhhh Crap" By now Riku was frantically rummaging through his pockets, while smiles made their way onto Kairi and Sora's faces.

Pokemon!  
Gotta catch 'em all—

"What?" was Riku's hasty reply, slamming the phone to his ear. His face had turned a vibrant shade of red, making his silver hair seem even more oddly placed. A rather girlish giggle emerged from Sora's mouth, unable to be kept inside. Causing Riku to storm out of the room ploughing through palace staff.

Kairi turned to face a grinning Sora, mischief hinted in his eyes, this had lifted her spirits…

Sora & Kairi - You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon!

Pikachu XD


End file.
